


For you and Me

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Two L'Cie/Brother AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: It was always a treat for Nyx to hear Luche sing. but it was an even better treat to hear him sing for their group of Eight glaive they called their family.





	For you and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Original Song is by Sam Hunt called "This land is your Land." i do not own the song in anyway, shape or form.  
> Inspired by a lovely user on tumblr @tealmoutaingoddess. so go them some love on their lovely Nyche writings as well everyone!

“It’s Ten in the morning, how are you still tired?” ah yes, that was the famous question all eight of the glaive loved to ask Luche when he would wake up to find them all in his home. Nine if his Crownsguard friend Petra decided he wanted to drop by as well. Luche wasn’t sure when his home had become the gathering place of all these people. But he oddly enough didn’t mind it, however if he was ever asked if he did, he would say yes. Not that any of the others believed him. “You okay, Lu?” the said male blinked a few times lazily before looking up at Nyx, who was now standing in front of him, gently cupping his face using his thumb to stroke the other’s cheek gently. Luche sighed, his eyes drifting closed as he leaned into the hand on his face, merely enjoying the contact. He had Nyx had been together for a while now, since they were eighteen he believed. “Lu, Luche, LuLu.” Said blue eyed male smiled sleepily at the string of pet names. “Im shocked you aren’t wearing one of my shirts.” Nyx pointed out, seeing as his boyfriend was only in sweatpants.

“Oh god they’re doing it again.” came Tredd’s voice from the kitchen. Luche only lifted a hand and flipped him off, not caring If the ginger saw it or not. He could hear movement in there and based off the smell, it was clear that it was Crowe who was baking something for them to eat. It was one of the rare times where they could all sit together and have breakfast with each other. “You two, are gross.” He said, though there was no malice in his tone, just teasing. “Come on, get your lover boy over here so he can wake up properly.” There was a simple ‘yup’ from Nyx before Luche found himself being walked over to the kitchen table. he was sat down in a spot to the left of Titus, who had his mug of coffee and newspaper in front of him. blinking a few more times, Luche finally tunes into the environment around him. Tredd currently was helping Crowe with getting plates for everyone ready, Pelna current filling everyone’s individual mugs with freshly brewed coffee.  Libertus was off in the living room with Sontitus watching Axis playing a game. Luche’s attention was brought back to the people in the kitchen when a mug was placed in front of him.

“Thank you,” Luche said, looking to Pelna who smiled at him and nodded before moving on to give the others their cups of coffee. Cradling the mug between his hands, he tales a careful sip and sighs in content, leaning against Nyx’s shoulder. He could feel more then hear the chuckle the other man lets out. After a few moments, Luche sets the cup down and turns his head to look up at the older male. Reaching up with his newly freed hand, he places his hand on the back of Nyx’s neck and pulled him down, giving him a gentle kiss. “Good morning.” He mumbled against his lips, Nyx chuckled and happily gave into another lazy kiss. “Sorry I woke up late,”

“It’s fine, Lu. We know that you aren’t a morning person.” Nyx assured him, keeping their foreheads pressed together. They only pulled apart when Crowe walked by and set down plates of food in front of each of the glaive, all of them giving her a thank you in return. She stopped by the current pair and rolled her eyes with amusement as she then wiggled her hand between them before setting a plate down in front of them both. Luche gave her a smile, and a simple nod. a silent thank you. “Lu, Lu can you…?”

“Aye not a bad idea, please Luche? Come on.” Crowe quickly joined in the begging, the blue-eyed male stared at his boyfriend and their friend. He blinked several times trying to think about what they could possibly be asking for. However, when he saw the fond look on Nyx’s face it clicked for him as to what they wanted from him exactly. He sighed, leaning back in his seat before taking another long drink of his coffee. He normally didn’t do what they requested so early in the morning, he tended to wait until it was just him and Nyx and that was usually at the end of the day. Luche didn’t see the harm of doing it right now, especially with how Nyx, Crowe and now everyone else were watching him expectedly.

“Okay, fine. but just this once,” he clarified pointing a finger to all of them. he watched as the other glaive who had been in the living room moved from their spots to sit at the table or stand by the counters. Honestly, he was working with a bunch of children trapped in adult bodies. Though he couldn’t stop the playful roll of his eyes and the fond smile that fell over his face. “This Land is your land; this land is my land. From Insomnia to the Galahdian Island, from the Fallgrove forest, to the Styrian waters, this land was made for you and me,” he sang softly, the others had been quick to fall silent to listen to the other male. “As I was walking that river north highway, I saw above me that endless skyway. I saw below me that golden valley, this land was made for you and me.” Luche didn’t sing often in front of the other glaive, it was a treat he reserved for Nyx and his brother. And even then, it was always in private. The one other time he had sung at Glaive HQ he hadn’t even realized that his singing had brought him an audience until after he was done singing and the room was flooded with clapping. It had been quite an embarrassing day to say the least. However, since that day the glaive enjoyed hearing him hum random little melodies. “I’ve roamed and rambled, I’ve followed my footsteps to the sparkling sands of her diamond deserts. And all around me, a voice was sounding; ‘ _This land was made for you and me_ ’. This land is you land, this land is my land. From Insomnia to the Galahdian Island, from the Fallgrove Forest, to the Styrian waters,” Luche didn’t even flinch when he felt Nyx wrap his arm around him and pull him flush against his side, in fact he only responded with closing his eyes and leaning his head against his shoulder. “This land was made for you and me, this land was made for you and me.”

Opening his eyes, he was a little taken aback by the happy, but longing looks on the faces of his fellow glaive. He couldn’t help but frown ever so slightly and lean back against Nyx as if trying to hide. But he stopped when the older male pressed a kiss to the top of his head. a silent confirmation that everything was fine, that everyone was fine. sighing and relaxing, Luche started to hum the melody again, this time, Nyx joining right in with him, it didn’t take long for the others to join in either. hell, even Titus had joined in. Luche could understand why the song would affect them all a little bit. Being immigrants from outside the wall, they faced the judging looks from the citizens inside the wall. At one point, even as a Crownsguard, Petra didn’t like immigrants much. But Luche was lucky that he had managed to change the mans outlook on them by just being a decent human being. But even then, that was just one person, compared to so many people in the city it was hard to get by without the sneering looks, the off-hand comments. It was Nyx who had been the one to say something along the lines of all them belonging on the same earth, in the same place. He guessed that was the reason why he loved this song so much, aside from the fact he just loved it when the brown-haired man would sing.

“Thanks, babe.” Nyx mumbled against his hair, the younger of the two only nodded, leaning up to steal a soft kiss from their resident ‘Hero’. This got them a playful gagging noise from who they can only assume was Crowe or Tredd. Nyx only laughed, keeping his eyes closed like Luche. The two stayed silent, merely enjoying each other’s company as the others went back to doing what they had been previously, but each of them giving their resident ‘Mom Friend.’ A heartfelt thank you for the morning song, in which Luche only gave them a nod in response. “I love you till the sun burns out,” Nyx whispered, pressing his forehead a little more against the other’s, the action made Luche reach up and cup his face, bringing their lips together.

“And I love you, you’ll be my sun should it burn out.” 


End file.
